


Pranking Tomo

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [59]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have gotten a bit...too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking Tomo

Jared giggled as he pressed himself deeper into his bunk, his brother beside him chuckling. Shushing him, Jared peered through the small crack in the curtain, a sadistic smirk on the blond’s lips. A soft buzz – Tomo’s phone alarm. The two brothers could hear the Croatian yawning loudly, a hand appearing for a few seconds as he stretched. Curling his lips, Jared tried not to laugh as the half-asleep man opened his curtain. He hopped down and promptly fell over. Jared and Shannon laughed, the two men curled up. Tomo growled and touched the sticky liquid beneath him. Sniffing it, he glared at the two. “Honey,” he snapped.

                Jared smiled, “Sorry Tomo. We had to do it, you did try to slip that damn hamburger into our food,”

                Tomo narrowed his eyes and tried to stand up, hissing as a pain shot up his spine. Jared and Shannon instantly sobered. Sighing, Jared grabbed his Blackberry and dialed three numbers, “Hi yes, we need an ambulance…”


End file.
